


in the middle of sunflowers

by annakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Model Kuroo, Sunflowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, photographer akaashi, smitten akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Akaashi gets a call to fill in for a photographer who got sick. He accepts, but what he doesn't know is that he'll find something - and someone - unexpected.





	in the middle of sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BnessZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/gifts).



> hey Ness! I hope you didn't think I wouldn't write anything for your birthday!!!! it might not be the rival bands au and it might be short but I finished it in time despite everything so please, enjoy!!!
> 
> also thanks to everyone for opening this, I hope y'all will like it! it's not beta or proof read and it's 1am so if you find any mistake it's probably because of that.  
> without any further ado, please enjoy!<3
> 
> ps: italic is the narrator aka me talking, I wanted to experiment with this style so it might be a little weird for some of you who've read other fics of mine^^

Keiji’s setting down his mug on the table when the oh-so familiar ringtone of his phone cuts into the serene and silent morning. Confused as who in the world would call at this hour, he picks it up.

“Hello?”

“Ah, hello, I’m looking for Akaashi Keiji?” the mysterious voice asks.

“That’s me, but may I ask who’s calling me?”

There’s a short and embarrassed laugh on the other side. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. My name is Kai Noboyuki, and I’m calling you because we’re in dire need of a photographer. There’s a photoshoot that should be today but the photographer we hired got sick and I got your number from him. It’s an on-location shoot for a commercial for the new set of clothes from the Konoaki clothesline. Could you fill in for him if you’re not busy today?”

Keiji is still processing all the new info. A photoshoot today? He looks at his calendar quickly, and notes that he doesn’t have anything booked for today. He might as well take this job. “Sure. I’m free today.”

“Oh thank god,” Kai-san sighs, relief clear in his voice. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get your email so I can mail you the details…”

_ (Oh Keiji, what did you get yourself into?) _

* * *

 

 

Keiji arrives to the location a good hour after the phone call. Kai-san arranged a car for him and he read over the details of the photoshoot on the way there. It’s nothing really special, and he thinks it’ll go smoothly. He has worked on location a few times, so that shouldn’t be a problem.

He wonders who the model is going to be, though, because that wasn’t specified in the email he got from Kai-san.

The place itself the photoshoot is taking place at is nothing short of stunning. On the right side of the dirt road they’re driving on there’s a field full of colorful wildflowers, as long as he can see. The soft blues and purples of the flowers almost completely hide the green grass underneath. On the left side, however, sunflowers tower over them in neat rows, majestic and magnificent in their blinding yellow color.

Keiji is going to have a field day taking these photos.

He gets out of the car, and greets the team gathered. A tall man, slightly shorter than him, approaches him.

“I’m Kai Nobuyaki, thank you so much for filling in,” he says, extending a hand towards him.

Keiji shakes his hand. “It’s no problem.”

“As you’ve already been informed,” Kai-san says, leading him towards the spot where they’ll start the shoot, ”the concept is flowers, and we’ve decided to go with sunflowers and wildflowers. The first outfit for today is paired with the sunflower, so we’ll be starting with that one.”

Keiji nods, and starts getting ready. Adjusting the lights and angles, taking a few shots to see how they turn out with the help of a staff who kindly let him be his model for the adjusting.

Soon, there’s someone peeking over his shoulders, their shoulders touching. “Those are some nice pictures.”

Even knowing that the person was there, Keiji still jumps a little when he hears the voice. “Ah, thank you…” he trails off, not knowing the name of the man next to him.

“Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

“Thank you, Kuroo-san,” he says, turning so he can see Kuroo-san. 

His breath catches in his throat upon actually registering the name ‘Kuroo’. When he actually sees Kuroo and not just looking at him dumbfounded, Keiji can see that he’s wearing a dark blue shirt with dark jeans, and he just barely survives. 

How could he be so dumb, not recognizing Kuroo-san’s voice or name? Was he really that out of it? Kuroo is one of his favorite singers, and while he’s not that popular yet, having only debuted a year ago, Keiji has listened to all of his songs, watched all the TV shows and listened to all the radio shows he could.

It’s a bit surreal to work with the person you’ve been admiring for months.

_ (Keiji, you dumbass. You fool. Did you not read that email Kai sent you about the details? Were you still half-asleep?) _

They don’t get a chance to chat though, because Kai-san deems the preparations done and gies the green light to start the photoshoot. 

Keiji is mesmerized by the way the light filters through the canopy of petals and fall on Kuroo. The shadows fall on him  _ just _ right, and Keiji has to remind himself to actually take the photo before asking Kuroo to give him another pose. If the way the light hits him isn’t enough, the shirt and jeans hug Kuroo in all the right places.

Keiji is really, really glad that he took this job, bless his morning self for it.

_ (Keiji, Keiji. Do you even  _ know  _ what you signed up for?) _

 

They continue for an hour, all poses effectively making Keiji feel all sorts of stuff, some of them he doesn’t want to admit, even to himself. 

“Alright, let’s take a break!” Kai-san shouts so that everybody hears it. “Kuroo, you go change, the rest of us are moving the equipment to the other field.”

They go through the same steps as before. Lights, angles, a few shots to check everything is in place.

They finish up before the break is over, so Keiji decides to eat something quickly before the shoot continues. He’s munching on his sandwich when someone clears their throat behind him. He turns around, only to see Kuroo Tetsurou in black pants and an unbuttoned deep red shirt, revealing those godly abs of his. 

( _ Wait what? Keiji please tone the thirst down.) _

The bite catches in his throat, effectively sending him into a coughing fit. Kuroo -san looks at him with a worried gaze, placing a hand on Keiji’s back. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Keiji only nods between two coughing fits. 

_ (Liar liar pants on fire. Or should I say face on fire?) _

“You really don’t seem like you’re okay, though,” Kuroo-san counters, and Keiji finally stops coughing. He can feel his face burning, but he doesn’t know whether to chalk it up to the fact that he almost suffocated or that Kuroo-san’s hand is still on his back. 

“No, really, I’m fine,” he says, voice hoarse and scratchy. 

_ (Keiji, are you sure?) _

Kuroo-san looks at him dubiously, but doesn’t question it. “Anyways, I just came up to you to say that you’re an amazing photographer, I really like the photos you took.”

Keiji’s brain almost shuts down. Almost. “Well, I’m working with an especially stunning model so my job isn’t that hard.”

How could he say this without stuttering and blushing furiously is a mystery to him. Well, what’s said can’t be unsaid, and to avoid blurting more embarrassing lines like that, Keiji takes a bite from his sandwich.

The air is filled with a certain kind of tension, and not the sexual kind. It’s more of an awkward, I-want-to-talk-to-you-but-don’t-know-what-to-say kind.

They don’t get to dwell on it, because Kai-san declares that it’s time to finish the photoshoot. This time, Kuroo-san has to look ‘absolutely irresistible’ - Kai-san’s words, not Keiji’s - and Keiji knows that it will not only make Kuroo-san’s fans wild, but Keiji himself will have a hard time taking these photos.

_ (Not like that, you dirty minded readers.) _

He somehow does it, but the suggestive looks Kuroo-san sends to the camera’s - ergo his - way, with those hooded eyes and godly abs on display is seriously testing his self control on trying not to become tomato red in the face. He could probably write it up to sunburn too. He’s not sure he’d get away with it, though.

The photoshoot is soon over, and Keiji all but rushes to pack his things up and get out of here. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Kuroo-san anymore than he already did. A hand on his shoulder stop him in his packing.

It’s Kuroo-san, seeming oddly nervous. Keiji notices it in the way he shifts his weight from one leg to the other.

“Akaashi-san, can I have a moment?”

Taken aback with the way his voice shakes a little, Keiji can’t do anything beside nodding.  _ (Keiji’s also star-struck but he doesn’t realize that.) _

“So, uh, I just wanted to ask whether you’d be up to meet up with me for lunch sometimes?”

 

* * *

  
  


A few days later Keiji gets a text. All it reads is ‘hi! So about that thing we talked before, are you still up for it?”

_(No, it's not what you think. Or is it?)_

 

* * *

  
  


Three months later finds Keiji in a studio, heated by the lamps that are pointed at Oikawa. He strikes pose after pose, with all the experience of a professional. Suddenly someone hugs him from behind, pressing a soft kiss to Keiji’s neck. On reflex, a small smile blooms on his face.

Oikawa notices that Keiji stopped giving instructions. “Oi, let go of my photographer, you overgrown cat!”

“Hmm, no,” Tetsurou hums into Keiji’s neck, holding him tighter than before.

Keiji just smiles wilder.

  
  


_ (Keiji, you are  _ so _ whipped.) _

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk to me, you can do it here:  
> [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)
> 
> ps. kudos and comments are very much appreciated<3


End file.
